Je t'aime beaucoup
by VicPin
Summary: Amor, espérame en la eternidad... Trent x Kyle :: Treyle :: Precuela del fic "Rendez-vous avec toi". Pésimo summary, mejor pásenle...


**JE T'AIME BEAUCOUP.**

_:: Flashback ::_

_Un joven pelirrojo estaba recostado ante el altar de la iglesia de South Park; estaba cerca de la muerte gracias a una daga clavada en su vientre. La sangre se le escurría por la boca; apenas podía respirar y decir algo. El padre Maxi, quien lo había encontrado ahí al amanecer, iba a llamar a una ambulancia, pero el chico le detuvo pidiéndole que llamara a la única persona de la cual él quería despedirse dignamente; dicha persona no era su madre, su padre o su hermano._

_De ellos ya se había despedido hacía un par de días desde que se enteraron de su orientación sexual y de que tenía una relación sentimental con quienes nadie se había imaginado. Es más, se desentendieron de él como la típica familia ultratradicionalista que era. _

_Ni siquiera se iba a despedir de sus amigos, con quienes se había peleado no por su orientación sexual, sino a causa de la persona que amaba con la misma intensidad que sus peleas con cierto culón. Ellos le habían advertido que jamás aceptarían dicha relación y que si quería seguir en el cuarteto, tenía que elegir entre seguir con él o dejarle y "continuar" con su vida._

_Él optó por lo primero: El seguir con él, con el amor de su vida._

_Y a partir de ahí, los que se suponía que eran sus amigos le dejaron solo._

_Y con esa soledad empezaron los problemas de bullying; uno de ellos era justamente el tipejo que lo puso entre la vida y la muerte. Ese individuo intentó abusar del chico en los solitarios pasillos de la escuela, pero éste se defendió cuanto podía. El tipo, ante el rechazo de sus caricias por parte del joven judío, le clavó la navaja que llevaba ahora mismo en su vientre, causándole una herida mortal._

_Y fue así como el chico había dado a parar allá: Tras una larga caminata en busca de ayuda y presintiendo la muerte, encontró refugio en aquél recinto sagrado._

_Y en la presencia de Dios mismo._

_De repente se escucharon unos pasos apresurados._

_- ¡KYLE! – gritó una voz masculina al mismo tiempo que corría hacia él._

_El joven sonrió débilmente._

_Conocía muy bien esa voz; era esa persona de la cual el joven Broflovski moribundo quería despedirse. Era esa persona que durante tres efímeros meses le había hecho feliz aunque fuera en secreto._

_Era esa persona el amor de su vida._

_- ¡Kyle! – exclamó el recién llegado - ¡Kyle, mi vida! ¡Mi cielo! ¡Estoy aquí!_

_- Lo sé… _

_- ¡Kyle, por favor, resiste! ¡Aguanta! ¡La ayuda va en camino!_

_- No… No te preocupes por mí._

_El joven recién llegado derramó lágrimas de impotencia y de dolor. Impotencia porque sabía que el joven pronto expiraría en sus brazos si la ambulancia no llegaba a tiempo, y dolor porque muy en el fondo sabía que debió haberse ido de su vida al ver lo que le estaba sucediendo respecto a su familia y amigos._

_Kyle, al ver aquellas lágrimas, esbozó una sonrisa serena y le dijo entrecortadamente:_

_- No llores, amor mío. No llores._

_- Kyle… _

_- Shhh… Ya no llores… Más bien quiero que seas feliz._

_- ¡No! ¡Nunca seré feliz! ¡No sin ti!_

_- M-mi… amor… M-me h-habría gu-gustado ir al mar…_

_- Y lo harás, pequeño… Lo harás…Pero por favor, no digas eso. ¡Por favor, sólo resiste!_

_- A… Amor mío… Promé..te…me que serás feliz._

_- ¡No, por favor, no digas eso!_

_- Pro… prométemelo._

_- ¡No puedo!_

_- S.sí… Si puedes._

_- N…_

_- P-por favor…_

_El hombre entonces le dio un tierno beso en los labios al moribundo, dándole a entender lo prometido. Kyle, con lágrimas en los ojos y esbozando aún esa sonrisa que pronto dejará de existir, dijo estas últimas palabras:_

_- E-Eric C-Cartman m-me hizo esto…_

_- ¡¿Qué?_

_- É-él intentó a-abu-s-sar de m-mí... E- en la es… escuela._

_- Dios…_

_- Y-yo m-me d-defendí… Y-y… él… m-me…_

_- Shh… Ya no hables._

_- C-clavó l-la n-navaja…_

_- ¡Maldito bastardo! – susurró Trent lleno de rabia- ¡Lo mataré, lo juro!_

_- N-no...N-no arruines tu vida… De nuevo… Trent. N-no lo arruines… S-simplemente p-perdónalo… Él… no t-tenía intención de… hacerme daño… M-más b-bien vete… Vete de S-South Park… S-si… N-no lo haces… Él… habrá… ganado. S-sé que él… l-lo hizo… Con tal… de d-des…pertar… tu ira._

_- No hables más. Luego hablaremos, bebé…_

_Kyle empezó a respirar cada vez más con mayor dificultad._

_Trent lo rodeó en sus brazos. La muerte estaba cada vez más cerca; podía palparlo en el cuerpo de su amado._

_- T-Trent… T-tengo frío._

_- Kyle… No…_

_- T-Trent… Ya no… puedo verte…_

_- ¡Pequeño!_

_- Trent…_

_El rubio apretó fuertemente la cabeza del pelirrojo y lo empezaba a mecer._

_No podía más; no podía soportar perderle._

_Se sentía morir al ver cómo poco a poco la vida se le iba al mismo tiempo que la maldita ambulancia no se asomaba ni en sus luces…_

_- T-Trent… J-je t'aime… __Beaucoup… - susurró el judío._

_Je t'aime beaucoup… "Te amo" en francés._

_- Je t'aime beaucoup aussi…Mon petit Kyle – le respondió el rubio con la voz entrecortada a causa del sollozo guardado en su pecho._

_El pelirrojo sonrió, posó una mano en el rostro de Trent y le dio un último beso._

_El beso de la despedida._

_Un beso de sangre._

_El último beso que recibiría en vida._

_Y, desviando su mirada hacia la cruz de Cristo, murmuró en hebreo:_

_- Ahora puedo morir en paz, Señor. Protégelo mucho y guíalo por el buen camino._

_Dicho esto, cerró los ojos... Y con ello desató en Trent un terrible grito de dolor._

_- ¡KYYYYYLEEEE! – gritó Trent con todas sus fuerzas mientras abrazaba nuevamente el cuerpo inerte del joven judío._

_El padre Maxi, mientras tanto, hizo la señal de la cruz. Momentos antes de la llegada de Trent, Kyle había hecho algo insólito: Se había confesado con el sacerdote católico._

_Aquella confesión era algo inaudita debido a que Kyle profesaba la religión de Abraham y de Moisés, pero aún así le demostró al sacerdote que hasta aquellos que no creían en Cristo podían arrepentirse y creer en él aún en los albores de la muerte._

_- Descansa en paz, Kyle – decía mientras se acercaba a un Trent llorando roto de dolor y con el corazón hecho añicos -. Que Dios te reciba en su Reino…_

_:: Flashback ::_

* * *

><p>Trent derramó una lágrima.<p>

Kyle…

El sólo evocar su muerte le hacía estremecer de dolor a la vez que evocar su sonrisa y sus ojos verdes le hacían sentir humano; le hacía sentir que aún podía tener fuerzas para salir adelante.

Eso fue lo que había hecho a lo largo de su vida desde que el joven había muerto en sus brazos: Luchar y ser feliz con la persona que le hiciera sentir bien.

En su lecho de muerte y a los 81 años, el que fuera antes el famoso Fiscal de Hierro de Nueva York y de Colorado se sentía orgulloso de haber vivido la vida en base a la promesa que le había hecho a Kyle: Se había ido de South Park sin darle a Cartman la satisfacción de venganza; estudió arduamente leyes con el firme propósito de dedicar su vida a defender a los reprimidos por el sistema y, tras cumplir cierto tiempo defendiendo los intereses de la ciudadanía, se había convertido en fiscal.

A su vez, en Nueva York conoció a Olivia Benson, una chica policía con la que se casó y tuvo un hijo, Kyle James Boyett, quien al igual que su padre posee una carrera exitosa en el ejercicio de la abogacía estatal. Con ellos fue muy feliz durante el resto de su vida hasta la muerte de Olivia el año anterior.

Y ahora, en su lecho de muerte, podía observar a su único hijo tomándole fuertemente de la mano.

- Papá – le decía el hombre de 35 años -, papá, estoy aquí.

- Kyle- susurraba Trent con una sonrisa -... Mi querido hijo…

El anciano suspiró.

Suspiró porque sabía que la muerte estaba cerca. Suspiró porque al final de su vida ya había cumplido su segundo juramento en el cual él aplicaría la justicia humana para limpiar y honrar el nombre de Kyle.

Y empezó a recordar aquél juicio que lo reafirmó como el Fiscal de Hierro hacía ya 15 años.

* * *

><p><em>:: Flashback ::<em>

_Trent Robert Boyett-Broflovski, Fiscal de Colorado, abrió los ojos tras escuchar el veredicto del jurado y sonrió._

_Tras 25 años desde lo ocurrido, finalmente podría descansar en paz._

_Eric Theodore Cartman, uno de los empresarios más importantes de todo Estados Unidos, había sido condenado a cadena perpetua en una de las cárceles de máxima seguridad del Estado; la causa de esa condena era algo más que el simple pleito de acoso sexual hacia sus empleadas. La causa de esa condena fue el intento de violación y asesinato con alevosía y ventaja de Kyle Broflovski acontecido hace exactamente 25 años antes._

_Así él había cumplido su juramento de hacer justicia; se había prometido a sí mismo buscar la manera de hacer pagar a Eric Cartman la muerte del ser que había amado más en su vida. _

_Y eso que él tenía las pruebas necesarias para condenarle: el arma homicida, la cual había guardado en una bolsa sellada con la ayuda de un forense con el que hizo amistad en prisión, y la grabación de la cámara de seguridad escondida que logró obtener gracias a un soborno dado al conserje._

_Habrán pasado 25 años, pero la justicia siempre llegará en el momento menos esperado._

_Y ese momento era ahora que él triunfó sobre el manipulador empresario._

_Miró entonces a quien fuera su rival, Wendy Testaburger, con una frialdad y serenidad que había hecho que la minutos-después-de-la-condena- ex esposa de Cartman se estremeciera de miedo y de confusión al momento de pasar junto al famoso Fiscal de Hierro. No por nada había ganado ese apodo entre sus rivales por la pasión y entrega con la que defendía los derechos de las víctimas; había granjeado entre sus propios colegas toda una suerte de sentimientos, mayormente de respeto y de miedo._

_Luego se volvió hacia atrás para ver a los Broflovski, a Stan Marsh y a Kenny McCormick, las últimas personas que vieron con vida a Kyle. Éstos se habían quedado impactados ante la noticia tardía de la muerte del pelirrojo; Sheila lloraba desconsoladamente en los brazos de Gerald mientras que Stan y Kenny intentaban tragar sus lágrimas._

_Por último se volvió hacia Cartman, a quien los oficiales se lo llevaban sin hacer caso de sus protestas. El aludido le lanzó una mirada de odio, como si le advirtiera de que se preparase para la venganza, algo que a Trent no le asustaba para nada._

_De todos modos, siempre tenía un as bajo la manga por si acaso._

_Tomó entonces sus cosas y se dispuso a retirar de la sala, mas Sheila le detuvo con estas palabras:_

_- ¿Por qué no hablaste, Trent? ¡¿Por qué dejaste pasar tanto tiempo? ¡¿Por qué no dijiste que mi hijo había muerto?_

_Trent se volvió y, con dureza y frialdad, le respondió:_

_- ¿Y qué quería que hiciera al respecto, señora? ¿Matarlo? ¿Matarlo y volver a prisión? No, señora. Eso era lo que ese maldito quería: Provocarme. Provocarme a sabiendas de que en ese entonces no podría defenderme ante esa maestría sociópata que todos ustedes conocen bien… Es por eso que decidí callar y no decir nada a nadie._

_- ¡Mi hijo! ¡Mi Kyle...!_

_- Al menos alégrese de que se hizo justicia, señora. Tal vez no le devuelva a Kyle… Pero al menos sé que él podrá descansar en paz…_

_De repente se volvió hacia la salida…_

_Y sonrió._

_Ahí, como si fuera un espejismo, estaba Kyle._

_Parecía estar vivo a juzgar por su sonrisa… Por esa sonrisa serena que le indicaba que había cumplido bien su juramento de ser feliz y hacer justicia en su nombre._

Espérame, amor mío_, pensó él mientras se despedía de los Broflovski y de los amigos de su amado fallecido para poder salir de la sala_. Espérame… en la eternidad.

_:: Flashback ::_

* * *

><p>Derramó una última lágrima al mirar a su hijo. Éste sabía, por aquella mirada, que ya era el momento de dejar este mundo…<p>

Y sonrió tristemente, dándole a entender a su señor padre que ya podía descansar en paz, que ambos se encontrarían algún día en la eternidad al igual que él con su fallecido tocayo… Con el hombre que en vida amó más que a su propia madre.

- Dulce Muerte – dijo el anciano con debilidad -, llévame con él…

Y, cerrando los ojos y con una sonrisa en los labios, murió.

Kyle Boyett-Benson, con lágrimas en los ojos, le dio un beso en la frente al mismo tiempo que susurraba:

- Descansa en paz… Padre.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, sé que es muy triste (bueno, desde mi perspectiva), pero la idea aquí fue crear una precuela del fic "Rendez-vous avec toi"; rondaba en mi cabeza desde hace mucho, ya que sentí la necesidad de intentar plasmarlo en letra escrita.<strong>

**En fin, espero que les guste.**

**Saludines y Feliz Año!**

**Vicka.**


End file.
